Hidden Treasure
by WhiteLilly04
Summary: Gaara goes to japan for his sisters wedding and meets the shy but interesting wedding planner. Why cant she stand to be in the same room when their alone, he wondered. Gaara&Hinata rated m for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Your getting what?" Gaara asked, only his eyes giving away his shock. "Married oto-chan, I swear Kankuro listens better then you do." Both boys snorted at the obvious lie. Gaara looked at his older sister, she was pretty, or at least that's what his assistant liked to say when he thought Gaara wasn't listening. But as much as he loved her what man in his right mind would take Temari as his wife. "I know what your thinking, who would want to marry me, the overbearing, blunt, bitch that I am," Temari said with a small smirk, "but when you guys get to Japan, you'll be-"

"When I get to Japan? Why am I going to Japan?" both Kankuro and Gaara asked cutting her off. "Because that's where the wedding is being held and you two are giving me away." Temari stated with a roll of her eyes. _honestly they can be so dense at times,_ Temari thought to herself. "That's cool with me I needed an excuse to get out of town for a while," _and get away from that clingy bitch Sakura,_ Kankuro thought. Temari looked at Gaara expectantly, her foot tapped with irritation "As you wish onee-chan as you wish" Gaara said with a small sigh.

It took a few weeks but Gaara finally got everything set up so he could get time off for Temari's wedding. Just a few more phone calls then he would head to his apartment to meet up with his siblings. "Yes I will be able to handle those accounts from Japan, and I feel this investment will greatly improve the image of this company." He spoke into the phone his tone harsh. "I call you when we land in Japan father." Gaara snapped the phone shut. He thought about his company.

Sabaku Inc. was one of the most successful talent and advertising companies in Europe. It almost owned both fields but it had a ruthless reputation, mostly due to the way Gaara took over other advertising and talent agencies. Gaara had been thinking of expanding to Japan and had been meaning to fly out there to look at office buildings, he hoped that he would get a chance once he got there.

When the Sabaku brothers arrived from England to Japan, the first thing on their minds was sleep, Temari had kept them up the entire flight with her wedding plans. "Ok boys first stop is my house so you can shower then its off to lunch to meet my _fiancé_ wow is that a fun word to say" When Temari looked up at her brothers she flinched. _Their scary when they glare at me like that._ She thought, " or you two can crash and I'll have him come meet you?" That got her a grunt from one and a grumbled "whatever" from the other.

"This whole wedding is troublesome, Hina-chan, not only did Temari go and drag her brothers here from England, now she's gone and sucked you in as well" Shikamaru glanced at his friend. "Shikamaru," Hinata paused to giggle " of course I would get involved I do plan these things for a living you know and besides I want to help I didn't get sucked in." Shikamaru nodded his head, Hinata Hyuga was not only an amazing wedding planner, she had also managed to convince her uptight father to let her run her own business.

Hina's Weddings was a small company but it pulled a lot of business. Hinata didn't want to make it some big company preferring to work with each client one-on-one, as a result she was a much sought after planner.

"She wants us to meet her at her house, by the way, apparently as soon as her brothers got into the house they passed out on her couch." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. "Why am I going?" Hinata asked, her voice full of confusion and worry. "To meet the groomsmen and to go over something having to do with the wedding,… oh and you are supposed to bring those annoying Ito twins with you." Shikamaru scowled at the woman sitting across from him. Hinata tried to cover her laugh with a cough, "Now Shika, the twins are not that bad." Shikamaru's scowl only deepened.

Hinata drove to her office building to pick up Kiri and Tomo Ito. She smiled to her self as she remembered Shikamaru's attitude towards the pair. Kiri was a well know wedding dress designer, although she could be rather rude and blunt at times Kiri was always honest. Tomo was an amazing photographer and was almost the opposite of his sister. _I bet Shika wouldn't be so annoyed with Tomo if he knew that Tomo only hits on him because he finds it funny,_ Hinata smiled as studied the pair she drove up.

Kiri's long midnight black hair was tied in a high ponytail and she was wearing a Smokey-gray sweater dress that brought out her light gray eyes, and knee-high black suede boots. Tomo had short light brown hair, that stuck out everywhere no matter how hard he tried to tame it, those same light gray eyes and he was wearing his favorite black sweater, slacks and black converse. "… you ass I've told you so many times to pick up your shit around the apartment." _Oh no Kiri is yelling at Tomo again,_ Hinata thought as she rolled down the window. "It's my damn sis and it wasn't _my_ things, those were Naruto's." Tomo's face grew red as he thought about his boyfriend. " Um… sorry to interrupt but Temari wants us to meet up at her house." Hinata said almost silently. " Hina-chan tell Tomo that even though Naruto makes him happy, he cant leave his clothes everywhere." Hinata just shook her head and motioned for them to get in the car, _you would think that I was their mother the way I mediate between these two_, she thought to herself. With a sigh she drove silently to Temari's with the twins bickering the whole way there.

Temari immediately dragged Hinata into the kitchen shouting orders at Kiri to take measurements of her brothers and groom. "Hinata this is a mess the caterer just up and quit on me and no one else is available." Temari looked at Hinata with hopeful eyes, " you wouldn't know anyone would you?" Hinata deliberated for a second, " Well… I don't know if this will make Shika happy but Yuki Ito, the twins' cousin, might be able to help." Shikamaru just glared at her from the table " No, no more of those annoying Ito's I can barely-" " Well it doesn't matter who you can and cant stand love," Temari said, interrupting his rant, " there is no one else available and we need food at the wedding" Shikamaru grumbled as he walked out the kitchen, the two women watched him leave and got right back to work.

" Tomo I'll need you to write down the measurements for me please?" Kiri asked sweetly glancing at her brother as they walked up the stairs, Tomo didn't answer. " Tomo can yo-" Kiri saw why her brother wouldn't respond. Standing with his back to the pair Gaara, who was yelling at Kankuro, was clad only in slowly slipping towel. Kiri let out a low whistle, " Hey sugar as much as I'd like to see the rest of you I'm sure you don't want to be the object of his fantasies." She looked at her brother as his face went beet red. " I'm Kiri and this is Tomo, you must be Temari's brothers Gaara and Kankuro right?" She held out a hand to the startled brothers.

Gaara quickly fixed his towel and brushed by Kiri and entered his room quickly. Kankuro started laughing and shook Kiri's extended " I'm Kankuro nice to meet ya, don't mind him he doesn't like getting startled." Kiri just nodded and pulled out some measuring tape. " Temari sent me up here to get measurements of the two of you, so please stand still while I get to work." Glancing at her still red brother she repeated her earlier question, " can you please write down measurements?" Tomo nodded still to embarrassed to speak.

Even after spending the whole day there Hinata didn't get to meet the groomsmen. Gaara left as soon as Kiri was done with him and Kankuro had mentioned something about not wanting to interfere with Temari's planning and scooted quickly out of the door. Tired and hungry Hinata offered the twins a ride home. " yes and on the way I can tell you how good that Gaara looked in only a towel." Tomo said huskily. Hinata blushed and tried to hit him but missed. " Tomo I don't think Naruto would be to happy if he heard you right now." Tomo just giggled as he climbed in the back seat. " He was gorgeous though Hina-chan," Kiri added as she got in the car, " although not as good looking as my Kiba." Hinata shook her head and continued to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and sorry I didn't post sooner, I just finished with all my finals. Also I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter. So here it is: I don't own Naruto, although if I did there would be a whole lot more of Gaara. :p

Gaara was not having a good day, "What do you mean it will take a year to set up a branch out here?" His assistant mumbled frightened apologies over the phone " Sorry sir but without reliable people there in the beginning it will take some time to train people and get enough interns." Yeah it was definitely not a good day. " Is there any way to get this done sooner?" He growled into the phone. He started to pace around Temari's guest room. His assistant told him he will try to find a way then hung up. Gaara threw it at the bed then continued pacing.

_This is starting to get on my nerves,_ he thought,_ this branch better be worth all th- _Temari's yelling interrupted his thoughts. "No that's not what I wanted take him and go get those other samples." He felt the front door slam, as he glanced out the window he saw Kankuro and a woman storm to Kankuro's car. _This might be a good time to go look at some real-estate for that new office, _he thought to himself as he quickly left the room.

" So far so good Tomo, I love the layout you have set up for the pictures." Hinata said as she glanced at the pictures in front of her. " Yeah, at least your easy to please," Tomo laid his head on the table, " Temari has no imagination, 'this cant be right the colors are all wrong, it will clash with my dress if we take them here'"

Hinata giggled at his almost perfect imitation of Temari's voice. " She's turned into bridezilla, Hinata and I'm not the only one who has noticed." Hinata thought about this for a second. _He's right poor Kiri has to design a whole new dress, and Yuki called last night about ready to put a few holes in Temari. _" I'll talk to her maybe I can calm her down." Hinata said trying to comfort her friend. " Hey isn't Naruto coming over soon?" She asked changing the subject.

Tomo jumped up " Oh my god, I almost forgot I need to get ready," He hugged Hinata and gently pushed her out the door, "I'll call you later love, hopefully you can get a glance at that gorgeous Gaara while your at Temari's." And with that Tomo closed the door. Hinata giggled when she heard a muffled crash and Tomo swear. _Oh to be in love with someone,_ she thought to herself. Then images of her past filtered through her mind, _kind and sweet,_ she quickly amended.

"Kiba how many times do we have to go over this?" Kiri asked as she glared at him. " I can't have Akamaru around those suits, Temari will kill us all if there is a single thing wrong them." She started to tap her foot, "or do you want us all to die?" Akamaru whined quietly from his bed. " Aww he only wants to be involved Kiri give him a break." Kiba replied running a hand through his brown hair. Kiri gazed softened as she continued to look at him. _Man am I lucky he's mine. _

Kiba was tall, and had a sexy wild look to him. All his facial features enhanced this, his canines were slightly longer then his other teeth. His hair grew in every direction and he had two tattoos in the shape of upside down triangles right under his check bones. " Maybe I'll let you make it up to me," Kiri said as she slowly walked up to him. " But you have to say sorry first." Kiba caught on to her mood as his arms wound around her waist. "Sorry" He whispered as he kissed her neck. " Punish me however you want to" Kiri giggled and all thoughts of Temari's wedding slipped her mind.

" Please do not touch that I will personally break your arm." Yuki said sweetly to Kankuro as he went to reach for a display, " You are only here to carry the few things that I can't to Temari's." Kankuro rolled his eyes, _man this woman is driving me crazy, but she's hot._ As if she could sense his thoughts, Yuki turned around and glared at him. " What I wasn't touching anything woman." He said raising his hands. _God for someone so little she's scary._

Yuki was a small 5'4," with short strawberry blond and the same light gray eyes as her cousins. And just like Kiri, she was out spoken and blunt but could be very sweet. " Kankuro you can take this box of samples ok?" She said pointing to a large box on the table, " and I'll take this one." Yuki quickly picked up the small box right next to her. " When did I become a pack mule." Kankuro mumbled to himself as he hefted the box and headed out after her.

When Yuki and Kankuro arrived at back at Temari's they were greeted by a surly Shikamaru. " I wouldn't go in there if you value your life," he mumbled " Hinata told her to take it easy and Temari flipped." Kankuro quickly shoved his way in hoping to save Hinata from Temari's wrath. But when he came into the kitchen what he saw surprised him.

Hinata was holding a sobbing Temari when a shocked Kankuro busted in followed by Yuki and Shikamaru. " What happened baby?" Shikamaru's voice was full of concern as he rushed to her side. Hinata got up slowly, " Shika, Temari has something she wants to tell you. Kankuro and Yuki will you guys help me I left some things in my car." Hinata gently shoved them out of the house.

"What do you need to talk to me about love?" Shikamaru asked Temari. She motioned him to sit in the chair next to her, then she blew her nose. " Shikamaru…. I'm… I might…. Imtwomonthslate." she spit out real fast. " What?" he asked trying to understand her between the sobbing. Temari took a few deep breaths to calm her self down, " Shika I'm two months late." She said slowly watching his face as each word sunk in. Shikamaru's face went from shock to scared then back to shock.

" Are you sure it's not just the stress of planning the wedding getting to you?" he asked. Temari shook her head and pointed at the table, _oh no he's not going to be ok with this_. Following her finger he saw the open envelope from the hospital. Shikamaru picked up the papers reading carefully. " I did two at home tests then went to the doctors last week," she paused to see his reaction. " is this what made you so upset Mari?" She nodded, her eyes on the table. " So I'm going to be a father?" He asked his voice filled with wonder. Temari snorted, and when Shikamaru lifted his eyes and he saw Temari smiling. "No genius I'm asexual," she said rolling her eyes.

" Explain to me again why I can't go inside Woman." Kankuro growled at the tiny woman standing in the doorway. _Who does she think she is._ he thought to himself. As if she could read his mind Hinata looked at Kankuro and said " I am Hinata Hyuga, your sisters best friend and wedding planner." She then offered her hand smiling, " Its finally nice to meet you Kankuro." Yuki started to giggle when she saw the shock on Kankuro's face as he stared at Hinata's hand.

Kankuro was starting to get irritated. " That's not I asked _Hinata_." He said making her name sound like a swear. "Tell me why I can't go see what's wrong with my sister." Hinata looked at Kankuro and shivered slightly as he continued to glare daggers at her, _if looks could kill dang,_ she thought. Taking a breath to steady herself she answered him, " Because your sister needs to talk about something important with her fiancé." " What is so important," a low, cold, grating voice asked, "that you are keeping me from entering my sister's house?" Hinata squeaked in surprise as she and everyone else turned to see Gaara standing on the sidewalk.

Gaara studied the three people in front of him. His brother and the small woman next to him quickly lost his interest. He stared at the tiny woman blocking the door. She was easily no taller then 5 feet, her waist long hair was an interesting dark indigo color but that wasn't what had caught his eye. _What an unusual eye color, almost white but tinted with lavender_, he thought to himself.

" W-well… um… y-your sister needs… t-to tell Shika something." Hinata said quietly. _Why am I stuttering I haven't done that in years_, " … a-and why a-are you s-staring at me?" Gaara just shrugged. Hinata let out another squeak as the door behind her opened. Shikamaru walked out his arms around Temari, both were smiling. " Everyone come inside we have something to tell you."

Hinata only half listened to Temari and Shikamaru as they explained to everyone else what she figured out earlier, her attention was on Temari's brothers. The loud angry mumbling was coming from Kankuro. The stifled laughter came from Yuki, as she tried really hard not to laugh at him. But if she hadn't been watching him, Hinata wouldn't have noticed Gaara's stoic deposition falter a bit as his right eye twitch and his fists clench and unclench once.

Her eyes took in his dark crimson hair that stuck out in in every direction, and his blue-green eyes which were focused on his sister. There was, she noticed, also a red "Love" kanji tattoo right above his left eye. _Why did he make me stutter earlier? _she thought to herself, _I don't remember the last time I've done that, although he is kinda hot._ A few other thoughts ran through her mind each getting progressively dirtier as they passed.

Gaara looked up to see Hinata staring at him. She looked down quickly her face turning a light pink. _I wonder what she's thinking about,_ he thought quickly as he forced his eyes to focus back on his sister. "So how do you guys feel about being uncles?" Temari asked her voice filled with worry. Gaara quickly kicked his older brother before he could hurt her feelings. "Congratulations, Temari," he stood up to grab Shikamaru's hand rather roughly, "congratulations Shikamaru, and Kankuro I need to talk to you upstairs." He grabbed his shocked older brother's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Hinata watched as the shock of her brothers' sudden exit faded off of Temari's face. " Well I guess that could have gone worse," Hinata said quietly, " Kankuro looked like he was ready to kill you Shika." Temari smiled faintly at Hinata's attempt to keep her from bursting into tears. " He might have if Gaara had slower reflexes." Shikamaru just shrugged and pulled Temari into the living room after him.

Yuki shook her head, " Dang Tomo was right Gaara is hot, but did you see Kankuro's arms, he is so built like a rock. Oh _kami_ that is so sexy." She quickly grabbed Hinata's hand "And girl when did you star the stutter thing again? And the last time I saw you go that red was when you were going out wi-" Hinata jerked her hand out from Yuki's grasp so fast it startled both of them. "Yuki," she said her voice sounding hollow and lifeless, "I think I'm going to go, can you tell Temari that I need to rearrange some things to compensate for her pregnancy."

Yuki watched her go, "You know she doesn't like to remember him," Shikamaru said quietly causing Yuki to jump. "So why do you insist on bringing it up?" Yuki stood up and slowly turned to face Shikamaru, "Because Shika someone has to help her heal all that pain that _teme_ left behind."

I wonder who "He" is? O wait I know. Hehe anyways please review, and any constructive criticism is welcome but since this is my first story please be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update i just got a new job and there is a lot of training involved, thank you all who reviewed and those who added me to ur favorites, anyways here is the next chap.**

"So let me get this right," Kankuro said pacing the length of Garra's room "I'm not allowed to go kick Shikamaru's ass?" Gaara simply nodded and continued to stand in front of the door. "And why exactly is that?" Kankuro growled. Gaara held up a finger and in a calm voice said, "For one he is going to be our brother-in-law in a few weeks," Kankuro glared at him as he lifted another finger. "Two he is the father of our future niece or nephew, And three," he paused to lift yet another finger, "Temari would kill you and feed you to a dog."

Kankuro continued to pace, "You know I hate it when your right." Gaara just shrugged and walked to his window and saw Hinata leaving. "So who," he asked in a dead tone, "was that woman that was blocking the doorway?" Kankuro looked at his little brother's stoic demeanor, "Why do you want to know?" Gaara turned and looked at him, " I want to find out how someone that little kept you from going inside?" Kankuro watched his brother carefully, "Her name is Hinata Hyuga, apparently she is a wedding planner and the _groom's_ friend."

_She seems to timid to be a wedding planner, _Gaara thought to himself, "Oh that Sakura woman called my cell," his voice lowered "If she happens to annoy me again, I will take it out on you." Kankuro paled and fidgeted, "I'll talk to her right away bro no worries." He said as he put up his hands and backed out of the room.

I cant believe u did that, I kno that u kno better. Im so mad at u ur lucky that I luv u or u would so be dead! Yuki glared at her phone,_ how come I get in trouble for trying to help, _she thought. "Your sister is mad at me just so you know." Tomo just shook his head, "Well you kind of deserve…" Yuki slapped him. "Don't start ok? I didn't invite you over to tell me off," Yuki pulled a small bowl out of her fridge, "I want you to try this and tell me if its good."

Tomo eyed the bowl suspiciously, "Why cant you taste it?" he asked. Yuki rolled her eyes, "I have, I just wanted your opinion, it's a new cake recipe I'm trying." Tomo looked at his cousin as he dipped his finger into the batter and raised his finger to his mouth.

"Omg, what is it? Its amazing?" Tomo moaned as he dipped his finger in the bowl again. "Its like a cinnamon roll, but I changed it a bit to make it rise like a cake." Yuki said smiling at Tomo's reaction. "I'm thinking of putting a honey butter-cream icing on it, what do you think?" Tomo looked at her like she was an angel.

"Sounds amazing, but who is your inspiration?" He asked still eating the cake batter. "Well cinnamon rolls are Hinata's favorite, so I thought I'd make her a cake to say sorry." Yuki looked down at her hands. Tomo looked up from the bowl, "Hey its ok," he pulled her into a half hug, "she'll forgive you, hell Kiri would have kittens if she tasted this cake." They both dissolved into laughter at that image.

It had taken a few days but Kiri had finally finished Temari's new wedding dress. She took a few steps back to admire it. "So what do you think?" She asked Akamaru, scratching him behind his ears. "It looks good, but I like it when you pet me though." Kiba said, startling Kiri. She turned around and slapped him. " Oww what was that for?" he asked. "Because you scared me you ass," Kiri replied laughing.

Kiba shook his head, and pulled her into his arms, "So…" he said kissing her nose, "ready to go show Temari her dress? I can take you over there, I need to talk to Shikamaru about his bachelor party." Kiri narrowed her eyes at the words 'bachelor party.' "There better not be a single stripper there or I swear Kiba I wi-" Kiba kissed her, "There wont be I promise" He mumbled his lips still on hers. He pulled away, "Ready to go?"

Kiri nodded and pulled herself from his arms, "Let me go grab my bag and the dress bag." Kiba watched her as she walked down his hallway. "Akamaru, I think I might be in love with this woman." He looked down at his furry friend, who just nodded and walked towards the door to wait.

As the big day approached Hinata only saw Gaara a few times. And every time, to her displeasure she found herself reverting back to her childhood habit of stuttering and pushing her fingers together. "A-are you r-ready to go t-the rehearsal d-inner?" She asked Gaara, while she stared at her fingers, _why did his stupid rental have to break down._

Gaara was getting annoyed at Hinata's stuttering, which for some frustrated reason she would only do when she noticed that he was in the room. Gaara's interest in this little quirk started when he overheard Hinata calmly arguing with the florists over the phone.

"_Yes she changed the floral arrangements… O really now, well I'm positive that this is what you get paid f-" Gaara walked slowly into the kitchen, and spotted Hinata's back. She was staring out the window, " I could always find a more willing florist." Hinata threatened, her voice low and menacing. Gaara was startled, where was this person when he was around? "That's what I thought. Now when you get it done call me." She snapped her cell shut and spun around, "Oh G-Gaara I d-didn't hear y-you c-come in." She turned red and dropped her eyes to her fingers. "I-I'll see y-you a-around." He watched, still stunned, as she practically ran out of the room._

"_Why should I care," _he thought to himself angrily. For some reason though, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Then two days ago, his rental car broke down. He was infuriated when his brother offered to take Yuki, and leaving Hinata his only ride to the restaurant today. "Yes lets get going." He said his voice and demeanor cold. "O-ok my car I-is u-unlocked," Hinata pointed out her window to the car, "I'll b-be right out." Gaara fought the urge to lift her head up. "Alright then be quick about it." He called after her retreating figure.

"So how long have you been a wedding planner?" Gaara asked as Hinata drove. "A l-little over e-eight years now," she replied, "I started m-my own business a-about f-four years ago." They continued on in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So why did you decide to become a wedding planner?" Gaara asked. As she explained her voice got stronger and passionate,and the stuttering faded away.

"I-I don't k-know. I-I've always b-been a h-hopeless romantic. B-but that satisfaction I-I get when I s-see it all come together…" She paused lost for words, "I-it's a rush. I also love to see the smiles on that newly wed couples face and all the love that is shared by them and the family." Hinata glanced at him. "I know it s-sounds lame."

Gaara sat stunned for a little bit, _this woman is full of surprises._ he stared out the window composing his face. "That doesn't sound lame. In fact I get that same rush working in advertising." He looked at Hinata a small grin on his lips, "Looks like we're here. Ready to go inside?" He asked smoothly stepping out of the car.

_Thank Kami the dinner went smoothly, _Temari thought _and Gaara was actually in a good mood, I wonder why?_ She walked into her room slowly, Shikamaru walking behind her. "Are you ready to join my crazy family Shika?" He mumble something that sounded like 'troublesome in-laws'. She giggled at him and got ready for bed. "I love you and cant wait for you to be all mine." Shikamaru smiled at Temari and whispered, "I'm already yours, now get over here." He playfully tugged her to the bed.

Kankuro was ready for the bachelor party tonight. He had met Kiba, Shikamaru's best man, and to his amazement he really liked him. "So are you going tonight Gaara?" Kankuro asked, watching his brother pace his room. Gaara shook his head, "No I have a business call early in the morning." Kankuro cracked a big smile, "So you'll get to witness the girls' party, you have to tell me all about it tomorrow."

Gaara stopped pacing, "And why do you want to hear about their party?" He looked at his brother slightly confused. Kankuro started laughing, "Because little bro only Temari is not drinking and girls act a little different with alcohol in their systems." Gaara watched him leave the room, still laughing. _I wonder how different Hinata will act._ he thought. Suddenly Gaara was just as ready for tonight as Kankuro was.

Hinata stared out her window, she was suppose to be getting ready for Temari's _**bacholrette**_ party. But her thought were on Gaara, _he has a wonderful smile it lights his face up and makes him look more handsome. _She had looked at him closely last night, and noticed that he seemed to act a little different then before. To her it was like he had opened up his shell, and to her surprise she wanted to see more. Sudden knocking at her door pulled Hinata from her thoughts.

"Hinata if your not ready I'm going to dress you my self," Kiri's voice sounded from the other side. Hinata ran to her door quickly and pulled it open. "I'm so sorry I am almost ready I just need t-" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the girls as they filed into her living room.

Kiri was wearing a dark gray halter dress that complemented her eyes, her long black hair was loose and impossibly straight and sleek. Yuki's dress was a deep red strapless mini that brought out the reddish tint in her short curly hair. Temari was in a black v-cut dress that looked like it was painted on her.

Hinata stared at them in shock, "W-what are you guys wearing that for?" she stumbled over word trying to compose herself. Temari just smiled, "Well I figured since this is the last time I will look like this," She gestured at her slim figure, "for a while I decided that we are going to go out to dance and then back to my place, so I can watch you all get hammered."

The others giggled as Kiri walked towards Hinata, in her hands were two dress bags and a small purse. "Now Hinata I made these two dresses just for you," she paused holding one up, "This one is for tonight and the other one is your maid of honor dress." Yuki giggled some more as she spoke, "I love the outfit you have on, but I'm sure you would hurt Kiri's feelings if you didn't wear her dress." Hinata started to back into her room slowly as all three girls walked towards her smiling.

Kiri was proud of herself, the dress she had made for Hinata. The strapless light purple mini dress clung to her body in all the right places, unveiling Hinata's curves. "Am I good or am I good?" Kiri asked smiling as Yuki and Temari finished with Hinata's hair and make-up. "Hinata, you look amazing. Why don't you show off those puppies more often." Temari said pointing at Hinata's big bust.

Hinata turned a deep red, _this is way to much._ She attempted to pull the small dress down as she stood up. "Kiri must I really wear this?" She asked. Kiri nodded as she pulled the reluctant woman to the full length mirror.

"Is… is that really me?" Hinata asked, her reflection looked like a shocked runway model. Her long, ebony hair waved gracefully down her back, curling at the ends. The dress was an excellent match to her lavender tinted eyes, and her lips were tinted a dark cherry red that contrasted her snowy skin.

**Hope you liked it plz read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took me so long to update. i have been supper busy. WARNING there is some sasuke bashing if you dont like then dont read. i do not own naruto just Kiri Tomo and Yuki :P**

Kankuro and Kiba laughed as Shikamaru blushed opening the gift. " Who would wear something like this?" He asked holding up the banana hammock. " No one I know." Kankuro said between his fits of laughter. Tomo just shook his head and smiled at Shikamaru, "Actually I think it would look absolutely great on you, Shika-kun." Kiba and Kankuro laughed louder as Shikamaru turned a dark red, " For the last damn time quit hitting on me." Tomo covered his mouth as he tried to stop himself from giggling, " But Shika, your just so cute." The glare that Shikamaru gave him caused him burst into giggles.

"So are we going to laugh at Shikamaru all night or are we going to party?" Kankuro asked when everyone settled back down. "I can call up a few girls, maybe some strip-" He was interrupted by a low whine, all four turned to look at Akamaru. "Oh yeah, no strippers Kiri would kill me then feed me to him." Kiba said pointing at the enormous dog. Kankuro shook his head and opened a beer, "Whatever," He said changing the subject, "So is Yuki single because she's kinda hot and I wouldn't mind hitting that."

Kiba and Shikamaru laughed when Kankuro caught sight of Tomo's glare. He put his hands up, "Sorry didn't mean t-" Tomo raised a hand silencing him, "For one, Yuki is not a 'hit and quit it' girl. She doesn't do one night stands, and if you hurt her I _will_ kick your ass." Tomo took a drink of his beer, "and that goes for Hinata as well, so please pass that information along to your brother." Kankuro snorted and almost choked on his beer, "Gaara interested in Hinata, what a joke" Tomo just shrugged, but as the night continued, the idea didn't seem to impossible.

After the girls finished getting Hinata ready they went to a club. "I am so ready to get my groove on," Kiri said swiveling her hips. Yuki nodded as they walked through the club doors, she turned and asked, "So Temari does your brother have a girlfriend?" Temari stopped and looked at her, "And which brother are we talking about hmm?" Yuki fidgeted under Temari's glare, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "Well… um… I'm kinda interested in Kankuro." Kiri giggled as her cousin continued to fidget under Temari's intense gaze.

"Be nice Mari she's not the only one with a crush on one of your brothers," Kiri said waving her hand towards Hinata. "I-I do n-not h-have a c-crush on G-Gaara." Hinata stammered her face turning a bright crimson color. All three girls looked at her, making her face turn to an even deeper red. " No one mentioned Gaara, Hina-chan and what's with the stuttering?" Yuki asked nudging her arm. "I don't care right now," Temari said with a sigh, "all I want to do right now is dance we'll talk about my brothers when we get to my house." She turned and walked to the dance floor, the others following and laughing.

Gaara heard Temari's car and glanced out the window. A slender woman in a light purple dress caught his eye, _who is she?_ he wondered, _she's hot._ The woman stepped inside cutting off his view, as the rest of the girls followed her inside. His attention was drawn to another car that pulled into the drive way. _And who is this?_ He thought as a tall blonde man stepped out of the car. Gaara's eyes narrowed as the blond walked to the door and knocked twice. He heard his sister's laughter as the door opened and the blonde walked inside. And as the front door closed Gaara walked out of his room.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs listening to his sister speak. "Doesn't she look good Naruto?" Gaara waited for the man to respond. "Hell yes she does, I'm glad that I get to take the sexy Hina-chan home with me." Gaara's eyes widened a little,_ so that woman was Hinata and who is th-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's voice, "Stop it Naruto-kun your making me blush."

Gaara glanced around the wall and looked into the living room. His eyes drank in the sight in front of him,Hinata looked so damn hot. Her creamy white legs seemed impossibly long and her curves,_ kami _who knew she hid all that under the oversized jacket that normally graced those slender shoulders. Gaara dragged his eyes away from Hinata long enough to see who this Naruto person looked like.

Naruto looked like he was slightly taller then Gaara's 6', and his short blonde hair was styled in a spiky disarray. He was wearing a long black sleeve shirt that emphasized his slender build, and black jeans with an orange insignia printed on the back pocket.

"Oh by the way I'm not going over to your house," Hinata said drawing Gaara's attention, "Tomo called me about an hour ago and asked if Kiri could switch me places." Kiri groaned and sat down heavily on the couch, " Yeah he wants me to make some alterations to his suit, says he's getting fat." Yuki giggled as she sat next to her cousin, "Think you can handle a drunk Kiri Naruto?" She asked. Naruto nodded as the other girls sat down.

"I am not drunk yet," Kiri said as she got up and went into the kitchen. She came back out with a bottle of liquor, shot glasses, and a can of Red Bull. "Tonight ladies and sir we will be playing an old game with a twist," Kiri said as she sat back down, "I'm positive you have all played truth or dare as kids correct?" When everybody nodded she continued, "The rules are simple if you chose dare but don't follow through, you take a shot. If you choose truth and lie you take two shots, now lets play."

Gaara was starting to nod off, and almost jumped when he heard his name, " So Hinata, tell me do you like Gaara?" Temari asked. There was a long pause, "W-well I-I think h-he's k-kinda of h-hot," she replied her voice so low Gaara had to strain to listen, "b-but I-I d-don't think I-I could h-handle a-another relationship r-right now."

_So she thinks I'm hot, hmm_ Gaara thought _mayb-_ The annoying blonde interrupted his thoughts, "I'm sorry if I'm intruding Hina-chan but what exactly happened?" The living room went absolutely quite. "Y-you don't have to tell me and I'm sorry if I brought up a forbidden subject. _Kami_ please forgive me if I hurt you." Naruto fumbled over the words as the silence grew. Curious Gaara peeked around the corner, and saw three very angry women glaring at the tall blonde. But when he looked at Hinata his heart broke, he saw the tears pour freely from her closed eyes. It was then that he saw the pain that lived within her, in its full rawness.

"I-its alright guys, he w-wants to know and I n-need to let him go." Hinata's voice was filled with pain her eyes still held firmly shut. "I-I was going out w-with… Sas …Sasuke Uchiha. We had been g-going out for a long t-time, I loved h-him more then w-words can d-describe and w-we were considering g-getting married…" Hinata stopped trying to control her sobs.

"A-about eight months a-ago I was a-approached by w-woman named Ino, s-she told me that she and S-Sasuke had been h-having an affair for a y-year, and that she wasn't the only o-one sleeping with him." Her sobs had quieted and her voice got slightly stronger. "When I c-confronted S-Sasuke he turned into a different person. H-he called me horrible things, then dragged me to his room an-" Hinata paused to take several slow deep breaths.

"For two months h-he threatened me and made my life a living hell. Finally I broke down in front of Kiri and Kiba, told them everything that was happening, they helped my file charges against him and put him in jail." Hinata looked up slowly and found herself looking into a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes. _I wonder if he heard everything, well less to tell later. If there is a later, _She thought to herself.

Gaara was stunned, how can someone mistreat that wonderful little creature sitting on the couch. Unconsciously his right hand to trace the kanji on his head. _Remember what this means,_ he thought,_ people can be evil and vicious. _Then her head came up and he looked into her pale lavender eyes. They were bright from her tears and filled with pain and sorrow, but there was an inner strength that made him breathless. _What is this feeling? _He thought to himself. Temari handed Hinata a drink, and those intriguing eyes left his. She flashed Temari a small sad smile, as Gaara walked upstairs and into his room.

When Hinata looked back Gaara was gone, her eyes started to sting again,_ why did he leave, _She shook her head,_ why do I even care. _Temari poured Hinata another shot. The poor girl had been through so much, seemed so fragile, but she was the strongest woman Temari knew. "So onto happier subjects, Kiri there better not be a single stripper at that damn bachelor party." Temari glared at the younger woman. "If there is," Kiri said with an evil grin "I will kill Kiba and feed him to Akamaru." They all laughed, and with the tense atmosphere lifted and they continued to drink.

Gaara sipped his champagne and watched Hinata glide across the dance floor with his brother from across the room. Again she looked incredible, her dark blue maid-of-honor dress was deliciously short and clung to her body in all the right places.

He was irritated, since the _**bacholrette**_ party, he had been struggling with his growing attraction to Hinata. Gaara had tried to talk to her about it, but her annoying friends hardly left her alone. But tonight everyone would be paying more attention to the newly wed couple then him or Hinata.

She caught him staring again, _breathe Hinata, _she thought to herself. Hinata had been watched carefully by her dear friends the last couple of days, but her patience was wearing thin. She wanted to talk to Gaara alone, yet no one dared to leave her side. _Well they will tonight_, she smiled as Kankuro spun her around the floor.

Kankuro was in heaven, he loved being surrounded by slightly intoxicated, beautiful women in short dresses. "So Yuki is single right?" He asked Hinata as they twirled around the floor. Hinata smirked at him, "Yes, but I think that she might be interested in someone though, maybe you should go ask?" They stopped twirling and Hinata took a step back. "If you don't hurry Kankuro she just might get snatched up." Kankuro didn't see her smirk as he turned to find Yuki.

Kiri looked around satisfied, all the bridesmaids looked amazing, herself included, and the guys looked pretty damn good too. "Hey sexy," a deep voice said as arms wrapped around her. She smiled and turned to face Kiba, "Hey there yourself babe, I thought you left." Kiba shook his head and pulled her closer.

"Now why would I leave a cute little thing like you here all alone hmm," he pulled back a little bit to kiss her forehead, "I stepped out to check on Akamaru. You know how he gets when I'm gone to long." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, "Dance with me Kiri?" She giggled and nodded.

"So Mrs. Nara, how did you enjoy your wedding?" Shikamaru asked Temari, a smile playing on his lips. She looked amazing in her dress, but he couldn't wait to get it off of her. "O Shika, its are wedding and it was wonderful. I'm so happy, but I cant wait to go on our honeymoon." _Kami this woman is perfect, _he thought as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Tomo was glad the reception was almost over, damn Naruto had been teasing him during the whole thing and he wanted to get back at that _teme_. He let his mind wonder as he sipped his champagne, thinking about all the things he could do to his delicious boyfriend.

Tomo got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Naruto sneak up behind him. "So love, I hope your thinking about me," He whispered in Tomo's ear, his voice low and husky. Tomo squeaked and almost jumped out of the chair. Naruto laughed as he continued teasing Tomo.

Hinata had only just sat down, when a low voice asked, "Would you like to dance with me?" Gaara held out his hand hoping she would say yes. When Hinata took his hand, she almost pulled it right back in surprise as she felt little electric currents flow between their skin , _did Gaara feel that too? _She looked up at his face. His eyes were widen slightly, his shock not that obvious. _Guess that answers that question, _she thought a genuine smile gracing her lips.

They twirled around the floor a few times before Gaara broke the silence, "You look great tonight, but that dress you wore the other day was even better." Hinata stuttered out a 'thank you' as her face turned a slight pink. "So you think I'm hot," Gaara chuckled as she tried to hide her face. "Well I think your pretty hot yourself." _oh Kami why did he have to say that_, Hinata thought, the blush on her face almost matching his crimson hair.

"Lets sit down," He said leading them to an empty table. Hinata chose a chair as far from him as she could, _it was just a dance_, she told her overly excited body, but _kami _did he feel good. His hands were smooth and had caused little tingles that went down her spine and heated her lower half. _I wonder what it would feel like if his hands were slowly trailing my _Hinata shook her head to stop the thought.

Gaara looked at her slightly irritated, _why did she have to sit way over there_. He wanted her to move closer to him. Gaara hadn't expected that dancing with her would be such a turn on. Hinata's touch had sent his nerves haywire, and the thoughts that ran through his mind would have made Kankuro blush.

"I-I h-hope y-you don't m-mind but w-why a l-love kanji?" She asked shyly. Hinata watched as his demeanor changed, his eyes grew hard, the smirk on his lips left. He turned and glared at her but when she met his eyes, Hinata saw the pain that fought to hide behind his anger. She continued to look at his face noticing the differences from just a few seconds ago.

"Its so that I remember to only love myself." He said

"But d-don't you l-love your sister, a-and Kankuro?"

"Why does it matter to you? And stop with the damn stuttering its annoying."

He wanted to take back that last remark as soon as it left his mouth. The hurt look that flashed across her face before she looked down, made his chest hurt. "Sorry," He said, his voice low. "No its o-ok, I'm going to g-go get a drink." She said her voice thick with pain. Hinata got up quickly and walked away her eyes stinging from the unshed tears. She didn't hear him say wait or see his hand reach for her.

**Please read and review i will try to update faster**


End file.
